yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
ARK 14 Episode37: Son's Enterprise
"Hm..Im glad you gave me this rail gun, it has shown to be something I never seen before which is weird for me. I've been doing some tests on this gun and I have to say Im proud of myself. I enchanted the flow of the laser making the shot to be three times larger them the normal burst." Listening to Remy Jin would lean his back on the wall as he began to think about the idea him and Remy was talking about forming an enterprise called Son's enterprise, which would make Jin allot more money then what he already gets and his name would be known throughout the city and out. Before Remy could say another thing Jin cut him off as he said. "Alright Remy I'll do the enterprise just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." Hearing him Remy smiled as he placed down the rail gun and walked his way over to his supercomputer as he typed in two keys and a image was shown in D2 where an construction site was making a building of some sorts. "I already was having you building being made sir your enterprise is what you will want it to be not me and not Hai you. Making your own decision is whats going to make you and your business grow Jin." Hearing him Jin smiled as he said "Alright" Remy smiled as he pointed to a closet which held a suit inside as Remy said "Your going to have to get dressed I set up a meeting with a couple of branches who wants to join you all you need to do is tell them what they want to hear and they will join and supply this business with money." Jin smirked as he didn't want to give them what they wanted to hear he was going to give them the truth. Taking the suit and placing on the dark purple and black suit with black shoes Jin could hear Micheal voice in his head as he spoke. "Jin im proud to see your about to make a difference." Jin smiled as he awaited for Remy and got in there limo and drove to D2 and walked into a building where the meeting was taking place, walking inside the room Jin could see a alot of people waiting for him in differn branches. "Hello everyone Im Jin Son." He said everyone nodded and awaited for him to take his seat and began talking. "Well I guess all eyes are on me huh?" Jin said with a chuckle before starting "My partner brought all of you here today because I want to make a change in this city, Were having Yakuza run our city and people threading lives and starting a grand war but not anymore, with Son's Enterprise I will own different branches in this company but I can only do this if you guy's give me full permission to. For example Son's tech which was called CryNet at a point was our largest branch seeing we remade Jinzoningens and sold them for the military for at least one million dollars. Our tech is now growing let me show you something ladies and gentlemen," Jin rose his left arm with a single thought his Nano arm would be shown in front of everyone showing them. Everyone looked in amazement of the Tech Son's Enterprise had. "Also it wont stop here Im opening something called Hope which is is under my other branch called Tasanagi Healthcare which will be the company mostly responsible for this city healthcare system. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new medical procedures and systems. It also trains and teaches a huge number of people annually. Son's Chemicals and Son's Pharmaceuticals work closely with Son's to develop medicines for different diseases. Son's tech is studying cloning to produce organs for future transplants. The company is involved in research into brain surgery methods, the fight against AIDS and HIV, and reconstructive plastic surgery." Everyone nodded as Remy smiled listening to Jin talk. As Jin conited Son's Electronics is a large consortium that will manufactures portable radios, stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, cameras and electronics, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers and other electronics devices. Its other branches of business include information technology, wired networks, wireless networks and space exploration systems and satellites. It also has contracts with the aerospace, nautical and military industries. And The Jin Foundation is a patron foundation and supporter of arts, families, education and tolerance. The foundation supports and helps to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists can apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering the arts. The foundation sponsors companies like Family Finders Inc. in the city. Family Finders is an organization directed at finding lost people and uniting families the foundation sponsors and runs dozens of soup kitchens within the city. Son's Mining is also a part of Son's Industries, along with the few power stations the company owns. Son's Mining mostly produces gold and some precious stones in Africa. After Jin was done talking the people that where listening stood up and began to clap hearing everything he had to say it was going to be a change in this city Jin thought to himself, after the meeting was over Jin had now owed these Branches thanks to the people who were in that meeting, alot of stuff was going to be down now which would take time like his building that was being made and his stores and soup kitchens. Jin knew with all of this stuff he was going to do there would be really no need for Yakuza's to be around now seeing the stores would most likly go to Jin now for protection. Getting in the limo with Remy Jin would be on his way to his building that was being made as he heard Remy say. "Another thing I didnt get to say our dozen Cyborgs just tripped I been making a lot of stuff I didn't get to show you seeing we was going to be late for the meeting but im informing you now Jin." Hearing Remy Jin would nod. Category:Ark 14